This contract will complete a system to be accessed via the Internet that will allow local evaluators, who will not necessarily be trained researchers, to design a study suitable to evaluating a wide variety of prevention programs. Specific tasks include: (1) completing the creation of an Internet-based evaluation design program (this includes registering new projects, defining the nature of the evaluation design, defining appropriate mediating variable measures, defining appropriate behavioral outcome measures, defining demographic and moderating variable measures, defining informed consent procedures, specifying subject identification procedures, and a dictionary and help procedure), (2) completing the creation of an Internet-based survey administration program for collecting tailored survey data, (3) creating a method of printing and reading paper-and-pencil surveys for collecting tailored survey data, (4) creating analysis macros, and (5) completion of a field trial.